myrafandomcom-20200216-history
Edor
Edorthumb|Edore - aus der seltsamen [[Rasse von Edor. Bild: GL, Made for Myra]] - Finsterreich unter Gwyddion ter Maer auf Karnicon, von den nichtmenschlichen Edoren regiert. Verehrt den Finstergott Seth als Gworron und war dem Schattenpriester Dularothomae (dem DUL) zugetan. Die folgenden Berichte stammen aus dem Bote von Karnicon Kc50 und folgende. __TOC__ Ein neuer Morgen Anmutig zog der Gletschersegler durch den grünlichen Himmel Edors seine Bahnen. Den leichten Schenkeldruck des Reiters spürend, der ruhig im Sattel saß und die Richtung vorgab. Noch einige Stunden, und beide würden in Horrowod, der Hauptstadt Edors landen und die Botschaft von Mowain, dem Stadthalter Sobokans, an Gwyddion ter Maer übergeben. Eine beunruhigende Botschaft, soweit hatte Hagin die Gerüchte verstanden, die Mowain veranlaßten, sofort Gwyddion ter Maer zu verständigen. Ein Schwarm Zugvögel geriet in die Flugbahn des Gletscherseglers und brachte ihre instinktive Formation durcheinander. Wild stoben die Schwarzreiher auseinander nur um sich einige Zeit später wieder zu sammeln und ihren Flug fortzusetzen. Der Frühling hielt langsam Einzug auf Karnicon. Lange Zeit war der Winter geblieben. Hatte Fjorde zufrieren lassen so daß Schiffahrt unmöglich wurde. Zum Glück gaben die Gesetze vor, daß in den Erntemonaten reichlich Getreide und Gemüse gelagert wurden um diese trostlosen Zeiten zu überbrücken. Shyn, die Sonne spiegelte sich auf den Spitzen des Aienn-Berglandes und warf bedingt durch die grüne Wolkendecke ein bizarres Farbenspiel auf die Schneekappen der massiven Erhebungen. Einige wilde Gletschersegler waren weit entfernt in den Lüften. Ihre Konturen erschienen unscharf, vielleicht bedingt durch die aufstrebende Luftfeuchtigkeit. Es war die Zeit der Schneeschmelze. Hagin fror nicht, trotz der eisigen Kälte. Sein Umhang aus dickem Leinen war gepolstert und eingeölt und bot der Kälte kaum Möglichkeit, einzudringen. Seine Flugmaske ermöglichte ihm normal zu atmen, und auch bei Schneetreiben bot sie Schutz durch die eingefaßten und verglasten Sehschlitze. Hagin gab dem Gletschersegler beruhigende, mentale, Signale. Er ritt nun schon seit vier Jahren auf dieser eleganten Kreatur, war erstaunlich schnell mit seiner Ausbildung fertig geworden. Seine Ausbilder bescheinigtem ihn eine Gute Auffassungsgabe und so war er in die Dienste der Armee getreten. Nach einigen Einsätzen bei der damaligen Besetzung der Provinz Koralabor und der schnellen Einnahme der Stadt Sobokan, Hort des Menschenvolkes, wurde er durch Fürsprache seines Vorgesetzten zum Botensegler erhoben. Ab nun war er persönlicher Kurier Mowains, des Stadthalters Sobokans, eine Gute Karriere. Es war schon erstaunlich, wie schnell das Menschenvolk in Sobokan die Stadt übergeben hatte, angesichts der Stärke der edorischen Armee haben sie unnötiges Blutvergießen durch die Kapitulation vermieden. Die Regierung war abgetreten und hatte es somit den Edoren ermöglicht, eine weitere Bastion gegen das Licht zu errichten. Sobokan war damals eine verwahrloste Stadt. Ohne Kanalisation, mit einer Schattenregierung die mit den autonomen Banden In der Stadt nicht fertig wurde. Ein lustloses, unterbezahltes Heer mit ausgemergelten, halb verhungerten Soldaten versuchte halbherzig des Chaos Herr zu werden. Überall Dreck, die Menschen, die von den Edoren aufgrund ihrer hellen Hautfarbe als die Blassen bezeichnet wurden, warfen ihren Unrat auf die teilweise ungepflasterten Straßen. Es stank bestialisch und erforderte den Truppen einiges an Moral ab. Mittlerweile waren die Straßen gepflastert, mit feinstem, Schwarz-Grauen Marmor aus den Brüchen des Aienn – Berglandes. Selbst die Wohnstätten, Paläste und Häuser waren renoviert und so kann sich Sobokan inzwischen als Hervorragende Stadt bezeichnen in der es wieder lebenswert war. Der Stadthalter hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet. Die Tempel wurden dem DUL geweiht und die Blassen durch die Schwarzkittel zum wahren Glauben geführt. Eine gewaltige Streitmacht sorgte für Sicherheit und der Handel blühte. Hagin mochte Sobokan. Unbewußt tastete er nach der Botschaft in einer eingefaßten, innenliegenden Tasche seines Gewandes. Sie war wichtig.....das spürte er. Nicht nur wegen der Gerüchte...Gerüchte waren eine Ausgeburt der Menschen. Eine Eigenart... Jeder wußte etwas, dichtete hinzu oder ließ etwas fort. Gerüchten konnte man keinen Glauben schenken. Horrowod kam näher.....Mittags würde er ankommen, wenn Shyn im Mittelpunkt des Himmelsgewölbes stand. Nicht mehr lange.... Der Gast Ruhig stand Gwyddion ter Maer am Fenster der Audienzhalle. Sein Blick schweifte über die Dächer von Horrowod. Ein Klarer Himmel sorgte für reges Treiben in den Strassen und Gassen, die Geräusche vom Marktplatz drangen bis zum Palast hoch und hallten in der riesigen, Zwanzig Fuß hohen Halle, die durch imposante Säulen aus feinstem, Schwarzen Granit gestützt wurden. Durch die in der Gewölbedecke eingefaßten, zehn Fuß messenden Lichtkuppel, fielen die Sonnenstrahlen in die Halle ohne jedoch diese gänzlich zu beleuchten. Dunklere Bereiche der Halle wurden mit Fackeln erhellt, für Edoren war Helligkeit nicht wichtig, doch der Zusammenschluß mit den Blassen gebot eine gewisse Toleranz, ihren menschlichen Schwächen gegenüber. Ein leichter Windzug, der durch die geöffneten Fenster Einlaß in die Halle fand, brachte Unruhe in das Flammenspiel der Fackeln die ein Eigenleben der auf den Wandteppichen dargestellten Fabelwesen suggerierten. Nachdenklich schlich der Herrscher des edorischen Volkes zu der in der Mitte der Halle aufgestellten Eichentafel, ein gutes Dutzend Stühle standen dort. Poliert und eingewachst durch die zahlreichen Bediensteten des Palastes. Die geschwungenen Beine der Möbel endeten auf dem riesigen, aus Marmor hergestellten Wappen Edors, welches rautenförmig angeordnet war. Ein stilisierter Gletschersegler, daß Wappentier Edors befand sich in der Mitte der Raute, durch zwei Querstreifen unterbrochen. Feinste Arbeit der Bildhauergilde die verschiedene Marmorsorten verwendet hatte. Schwarzen Marmor aus dem Aienn – Bergland. Gelben Marmor aus den Ebenen der Senhun Steppe. Einlegearbeiten aus Silber gaben dem glänzenden Boden Eleganz. Die Audienzhalle war kein Ort zum Wohlfühlern, er wirkte kalt, jedoch repräsentierte er Macht und Größe. Menschen würden sagen, er strahle zudem Reichtum aus. Eine Eigenart der Blassen, die die Größe eines Herrschers oder Adeligen grundsätzlich nach Gold bemaßen. Ter Maer ließ sich auf einen Stuhl nieder und griff mit seiner Rechten zum Silberpokal um den gewürzten Wein aus Koralabor zu trinken. Eine gute Errungenschaft der Blassen, Wein anzubauen und ihn zu einer wahren Köstlichkeit zu keltern. Ein Rauschzustand wie bei den Menschen konnte er jedoch den Edoren nicht bescheren. Er trank sich wie wohlschmeckendes Wasser. Ter Maer haßte den Silberpokal. Er war in einer natürlichen Umgebung aufgewachsen und wie alle Edoren, bevorzugte er besungenes Holz. Wein aus einem Holzpokal erfrischte deutlich mehr und gab Energie. Ein Nachteil von vielen, wenn man ein Volk zu führen hat...er mußte sich mit Dingen umgeben, die ihn als Mächtigen der Welt auswiesen, in ihm jedoch eine gewisse Bitterkeit hervorriefen. Die Gier nach Gold und Silber hatte schon Völker in den Krieg getrieben und viel Blutzoll verlangt. Es klopfte. Seine menschliche Leibsklavin, Levinia erschien in demütiger Haltung. Sie war für eine Blasse ungewöhnlich groß und besaß atemberaubende Kurven, die einigen menschlichen Abgesandten und Adeligen schon das Wasser in den Mund getrieben haben. Levinia war auch in der Wahl der Gewänder durchaus begabt und unterstrich ihre Weiblichkeit mit tief ausgeschnittenen Kleidern, meist in Blautönen gehalten. Ihr schwarzes, wallendes Haar wurde durch einen goldenen Haarreif gebändigt. “Verzeiht, Hoher Herr, Jabal ist eingetroffen und bittet um Audienz.” “Er möge kommen...Bringt noch einen Krug gewürzten Weines sowie einen weiteren Pokal.” Eine herrische Geste Gwyddion ter Maers unterstrich die Aufforderung der Levinia sofort nachkam. Kaum hatte sie das Portal passiert als auch schon der General der Hauptstadtwache erschien und sich tief verbeugte. Der brokatdurchwirkte, honigfarbene Umhang wies ihn als Hochlord aus. Jabal war ein loyaler Untertan und auch persönlicher Vertrauter Gwyddions. Vielleicht ein wenig zu unterwürfig, wie man an der Art der Verbeugung dem Regenten gegenüber, erkennen konnte. Einen Spann noch und sein Haupt berührte den Boden. “Setzt Euch Hochlord, wir haben einiges zu besprechen.” Ter Maer wies auf einen Stuhl ihm gegenüber. Jabal gürtete sein Langschwert, welches in einer prächtigen Scheide aus Elfenbein mit feinsten Intarsien ruhte, ab und legte es vorsichtig auf die Tafel. Das Heft wies zu Gwyddion, ein Zeichen des Vertrauens. Seine Rüstung schepperte leise metallisch. Der Hochlord nahm seinen Helm ab, den er unbewußt auf einen angrenzenden Stuhl plazierte und strich sich über den Schädelkamm. Leise und fast unbemerkt erschien Levinia und stellte Pokal und Krug auf den Tisch. Sie goß beiden Adeligen ein und verschwand mit einer Verbeugung eiligst aus der Halle. Es war nie gut, Geheimnisse der Edoren zu erfahren, beabsichtigt oder unbeabsichtigt. Gwyddion ter Maer war ein gerechter Herrscher, zu Edore wie Mensch, jedoch besaß er gute Kontakte zu den Zweiflern, welche er bei Mißfallen durchaus zu gebrauchen wußte. In den Kerkern der Stadt befanden sich einige bemitleidenswerte Kreaturen die den Gebräuchen der religiösen Fanatiker nicht gewachsen waren und nun ein jämmerliches Dasein fristeten. Edoren waren Levinia unheimlich. Sie beteten den Hochlord der Schatten an, den Inbegriff der Finsternis. Aber die Geschichte bewies, daß die Edoren unter der Herrschaft des Lichtes leiden mußten und zu Zeiten von Gworron, zur Finsternis konvertierten. Nun hatten alle Bewohner Edors ausreichend Nahrung und konnten bis jetzt in Frieden leben. Sicherlich waren die Edoren in anderen Reichen als Dämonen verschrieen, durch ihr Aussehen, ihre Bautechnik, Flora und Fauna sowie ihre Art, zu leben. Menschliche Unzulänglichkeiten und die Unmöglichkeit, Andersartigkeit zu akzeptieren, bedingten dies. Wie konnte Gwyddion ter Maer den Frieden aufrecht erhalten....und...wie lange noch...? “Mein Freund”, eröffnete Jabal als die Tür hinter der Sklavin ins Schloß fiel, “Ein Botensegler aus Sobokan ist eingetroffen. Mowain sendet Euch dieses Pergament. Es enthält beunruhigende Nachrichten, soweit der Bote sagen konnte.” Gwyddion nahm das ihm gereichte Pergament entgegen und öffnete mit einem Nagel seiner Klaue das amtliche Siegel. Die Tinte war stellenweise verwischt, als hätte Mowain keine Zeit oder Geduld gehabt diese mit Puder zu trocknen. Eine Botschaft der höchsten Dringlichkeit. “Hmm,”....entfuhr es Gwyddion als er die in edorischer Geheimschrift verfaßte Botschaft las. Jabal bemerkte mental die Unruhe seines Herrschers und nahm hastig einen Schluck des gewürzten Weines. “Tronjanische Schiffe sind in Koralabor gestrandet Jabal, fünf an der Zahl und wie es scheint, sind sie nicht in der Lage diese ohne Hilfe wieder flott zu bekommen. Wieso befahren sie unsere Gewässer, zudem sich Tronja es gegenüber anderen Reichen verboten hat, deren Gewässer ohne Erlaubnis zu befahren...ob sie spionieren wollen? Hat nicht kürzlich erst Degon Run Handelsbeziehungen angeboten? Und dennoch...sie haben sich nicht angekündigt.” Ter Maer runzelte die Stirn. Sein Schädelkamm rückte in die Nähe der Augen, man merkte Gwyddion seine innere Wut an. Plötzlich nahm er das Pergament und entzündete es an einem Kerzenlüster welcher hinter seinem Stuhl stand. Das Pergament flammte schnell auf und Ter Maer ließ die brennenden Überreste achtlos auf den Marmorboden fallen. Die Dienerschaft würde die Asche schon entfernen. Ter Maer starrte sein Gegenüber direkt und zwingend an. Feinste Lichtreflexe erschienen in seinen tief schwarzen Augen und unterstrichen den inneren Zorn Ter Maer´s. “Höre Jabal, sende einen Botensegler schnellstmöglich zu Mowain. Er möge den Befehlshaber der tronjanischen Flotte auffordern, mir persönlich Bericht zu erstatten. Ich will wissen weshalb sie ohne Erlaubnis unsere Gewässer befahren. Er wird es mir sagen....oder den Zweiflern.” Bei der Nennung der Zweifler lief Jabal ein kalter Schauer über seinen Rückenkamm. Ter Maer war zornig, sehr zornig. Es war nicht gut wenn der edorische Regent außer sich geriet. Dies konnte durchaus den Tod bedeuten.... für jedermann,...... .und für viele. “Die Schiffe werden beschlagnahmt, ein angrenzendes Heer wird dafür Sorge tragen...Tronja hat viele Götter...und die Gunst dieser Götter werden sie benötigen, wenn sie keine guten Gründe für ihre Verfehlung haben... Macht die Besatzung der Schiffe darauf aufmerksam daß wir nicht gewillt sind, sie ziehen zu lassen... Wir benötigen noch Arbeitersklaven... Gute Gründe brauchen sie....Verdammt gute Gründe, beim DUL!” Ter Maers Klaue schlug auf den Tisch nachdem er von seinem Stuhl aufgesprungen war und die abgestellten Pokale gerieten gefährlich ins Schwanken. Jabal erhob sich,” Es wird geschehen wie Ihr wünscht, mein Regent” erwiderte er mit einer leichten Verbeugung. Er nahm einen letzten Schluck des Weines aus dem Pokal und gürtete sein Schwert um. Nachdem er seinen Helm vom Stuhl genommen hatte entfernte sich Jabal mit einer weiteren Verbeugung. “Gruß und Demut dem DUL, Gwyddion”. “Gruß und Demut dem DUL, mein Freund.” Er war wieder alleine. Wie konnte es geschehen, daß nach dem Verschwinden des Schattenpriesters, die schlechten Nachrichten überwogen ? War dies der unheilvolle Einfluß der Lichtmächte auf Karnicon? Begann das Rad der Zeit sich rückwärts zu drehen ? Drohte den Edoren die selbe lichtdurchwirkte Verdammnis wie einst, als sich Gworrons Hand erhob ? Dies konnte...NEIN!... Dies durfte nicht sein ! Er mußte der Entwicklung zuvorkommen...mußte aktiv werden. Drohte der Frieden zu zerbrechen ? Der Lord der Schatten, Dularothomae war verschwunden, vielleicht sogar besiegt...aber...weit entfernt existierte er noch...dies spürte Gwyddion leicht, fast unmerklich hinter seiner Stirn, er war verbunden mit DEM DUL, seit der Schlacht um Aict Wellor, er wußte, noch hatte das Licht nicht die Oberhand. Er mußte Erkenntnis erlangen....Ein Vertrauter, ein wahrer Freund, ihn würde er beauftragen die Suche zu beginnen....Die Suche nach der Wahrheit. Der Wein schmeckt ihm nicht mehr.... Der Adept Cheragol, seines Zeichens Adept im Tempel DUL´s ERSCHEINEN, fluchte . Seit Wochen schon bekam er die undankbare Aufgabe, Die Tränen aus reinster Schwärze, die seit dem Verschwinden seines Gottes aus den Augenhöhlen der vielen Statuen quollen und Spuren aus Finsternis auf dem kostbaren Boden hinterließen, zu entfernen. Ein ungleicher Kampf. Der Strom aus Schwärze endete nicht, er war permanent. Unheilvoll zog der Rauch, oder war es das Nichts ? durch die Gänge und Hallen des Tempels. Schwarze Bläschen verpufften auf der Oberfläche der schwebenden, konturlosen Masse. Hier und da troff zähflüssig, langsam und scheinbar außerhalb der Zeit sich bewegend, Schwärze zu Boden. Hinterließ häßliche Flecken. Kein Naturgesetz schien für die manifestierte Finsternis zu gelten. Cheragol nahm das Leinentuch und reinigte mit Sand und Wasser eine Stelle vor der größten Statue des DUL, im Allerheiligsten des Tempel aufgestellt, ein Raum, den nur die Höchsten der Edoren betreten durften, kein Mensch wagte es hier einzutreten. Die Schwarzkittel-Wachen hatten durchaus scharfe Klingen, mit denen sie sehr gut umzugehen wußten und sicherlich Eindringlinge von ihrem gotteslästerlichen Vorhaben abhielten. Eine weitere Konsequenz sind die Zweifler, deren äußerst brutale Methoden für einen schlechten Ruf sorgten und kein Edore und auch kein Blasser wünschte sich ein zusammentreffen mit dieser Gruppe. Zweifler würden sich der Überlebenden annehmen und ein schneller Tod wäre erstrebenswerter. Wieder einmal fluchte Cheragol. Ein Fleck erwies sich besonders hartnäckig und der feine Sand klebte an ihm ohne ihn jedoch abzureiben. Das Leinentuch zerfaserte schon leicht und mußte bald ersetzt werden. Sein Umhang wirkte fleckig, auch hier die Schwärze, die sich auch auf dem Körper wie ein Ölfilm niederließ und ein gründliche Wäsche jeden Tag voraussetzte. “Sklavenarbeit” entfuhr es ihm. Er richtete sich auf und schleuderte erbost das Tuch von sich. Es landete punktgenau in einem weiteren, größeren Flecken. Ein Fleck der das Tuch aufzusaugen schien, es in sich hineinzog so als würde es verspeist, es schien, als würde sich ein Buckel bilden, wie ein Bauch, langsam ansteigend, größer werdend und....nein....kein Bauch... Eine Art Hand ? Wie konnte sich aus Schwärze, die zähflüssig wie Pech war eine Hand bilden ? Eine Laune der Natur ? Es war eine Hand. Aufrecht stand sie da. Winkend. Winkend ? Wie unter Zwang erhob sich der junge Adept und bewegte sich langsam auf die manifestierte Finsternis zu. “Ich kann mich nicht kontrollieren” dachte Cheragol, “ich werde kontrolliert. Von wem ? Oder von Was ?” Grauen bemächtigter sich seiner Sinne. Unfähig sich gegen das IRGENDWAS zu wehren. Viele Gedanken sorgten für Verwirrung in seinem Gehirn. Wollten dafür Sorge tragen daß die Beine stehen blieben....und konnten es nicht. “Beim Dul”, dachte er” ich wollte doch in einigen Jahren Priester werden, ich hatte eine gute Zukunft...soll mein Dasein so enden ?” Die Hand griff zu..... “Nein, hier kam er nicht mehr heraus, den Zugang haben wir immer verschlossen wenn er den Boden reinigte. Leider können wir Euch nicht mehr sagen” bemerkte Otwaer, ein Schwarzkittel – Wächter, der in gebührender Achtung vor dem Obersten Tempelpriester stand, die Arme vor der Brust gekreuzt und gesenktem Haupt. “Dennoch”, donnerte die Stimme Nandurs, ist von Cheragol nur noch sein Umhang zu finden...wie kann er entfliehen, zumal er seine Arbeit noch nicht beendet hatte...und er war sehr korrekt....wie soll ich...” “Haltet ein Nandur.” Der ruhige Tonfall von Klaron tar Molan, Hohepriester des Tempels, unterbrach den Wachleiter der Tempelkrieger. Gemäßigten Schrittes kam er aus dem Allerheiligsten, das Gewand des jungen, verschwundenen Adepten in den Händen. Seinen Kopf leicht nach vorne, nachdenklich wirkend, gebeugt. “Ich habe gesucht..und gefunden. Sendet einen anderen zum Reinigen ins Allerheiligste. Ich denke...es ist jetzt dort sicher.” Verwundert starrte Nandur dem Hohepriester nach, der ohne zu zögern an ihm vorbei ging...als gäbe es keine Anwesenden und doch ließ der Tonfall Klaron tar Molans keinen Widerspruch zu. Duldete die Anordnung keinen Aufschub. “Verschließt die Tür und wacht gut...ich...Wir dulden kein weiteres Versagen.” Nandur drehte sich um. Das Wie und Warum ging ihn nichts an. Er hatte seine Aufgabe und die gedachte er zu erfüllen. Immerhin konnte er noch in einen besseren Stand erhoben werden und wenn er dafür Köpfe rollen lassen mußte. Das leise Klicken der Tür und das metallische Schnarren der Verriegelung drangen an seine Ohren. Die Wächter waren ahnungslos...das wußte er, ahnungslos wie er selbst...und das hinterließ einen bitteren Nachgeschmack bei ihm. “ Wir können es kaum lesen...aber es sieht so aus, als wäre in diesem Gewand etwas geschrieben. Eine Alte Schrift fürwahr, aus der Zeit vor Allumeddon. Schwer zu entziffern....Hmm. Die Zeichen sind mir bekannt. Zumindest teilweise..Es steht, nein....oder doch ? Lest selbst Mein Regent, Ihr kennt Euch in der Alten Sprache aus.” Klaron übergab das Gewand des verschwundenen Adepten an Gwyddion ter Maer und lehnte sich zurück. Gwyddion nahm das Gewand und breitete es auf seinem Schreibtisch aus Fjordeiche, aus. Ein Geschenk des Worlord von Almeron, dem Herrscher der Prismatoren. Eine Kerze, auf einem verzierten Metallsockel stehend, flackerte leicht als Ter Maer geräuschvoll ausatmete. Seine Klauen glätteten das Tuch. Die Alte Schrift. Er konnte Sie lesen. Er konnte sie verstehen. Das Geschriebene, wenn auch schwer zu erkennen ergab Sinn. Hoffnung und auch Verzweiflung drückte das Geschriebene aus. Die Hoffnung auf eine Wiederkehr. Die Verzweiflung in Vergessenheit zu geraten. Schwer ließ sich Ter Maer auf den Stuhl fallen, dessen Struktur sich über das plötzliche Gewicht durch ein bedrohliches Knarren beschwerte. “Ich kann Euch sagen was dort steht, vielmehr, welche Bedeutung es hat.” Tar Molan richtete sich gespannt auf. Er kannte den Blick des Herrschers und obersten Priesters der Edoren. Konnte dessen zwiespältige Gefühle in seinem Innersten spüren. “Es bedeutet soviel wie: Leben..Suche..Wiederkehr..Glauben.” “Verzeiht Herr, ich kann Euch nicht ganz folgen.” Was konnte das Bedeuten ? Die Worte ergaben einen Sinn ? Es erklärte zumindest die Wiedersprüchlichkeiten im Gemütszustand Gwyddions. Einen Sinn ? “Verdammt Klaron, Ihr seit doch nicht umsonst Hohepriester” Unwirsch fuchtelte Ter Maer mit seiner Rechten herum als wollte er nicht einsehen, daß sein Hohepriester den Sinn nicht erkennen konnte. “Wofür steht Ihr ? Denkt nach und ihr habt die Lösung.” Jetzt erkannte Klaron den Sinn...vielmehr....die WAHRHEIT. “Entschuldigt mein Gebieter. Ich war nicht bei Verstand. Das .... gibt uns Hoffnung. Ich werde der Bevölkerung...” “Nichts werdet Ihr Klaron,” unterbrach ihn Ter Maer barsch.” Diese Botschaft bleibt in diesen vier Wänden geborgen. Nur Ihr und ich, keiner sonst. Wir werden niemanden einweihen. Bis auf...ich habe jemanden auserkoren. Er wird alleine wissen was zu tun ist. Er hat seine Aufgabe und selbst seine getreusten Männer werden nicht wissen, wohin die Reise führt. Ich weiß es noch nicht einmal. Doch ich habe es gespürt. Vor einigen Tagen schon habe ich Vorkehrungen getroffen.” Gwyddion schenkte Klaron etwas Kworks in den Pokal. “Trinkt mit mir einen Becher mein Freund. Noch gibt es keinen Grund zu feiern aber durchaus einen Grund zur Hoffnung und das sollte uns einen guten Schluck wert sein.” Nachdem beide ihren Pokal geleert hatten erhob sich Gwyddion und ging zu einem einfachen Schrank wie ihn Bauern haben. Gwyddion mochte schon immer das Einfache, Unkomplizierte. Man konnte in seinen Privaträumen kaum erkennen das er eines der mächtigsten Wesen Karnicons war. Gold schien unerwünscht in den Räumlichkeiten. Auch kein Marmor bedeckte hier den Boden oder die Wände. Der einfache Granit leistete auch gute Dienste. So wirkte die kleine, polierte Statue, die den Kubus Gworrons darstellte, Detailgetreu nachgebildet, auf dem Holzregal oberhalb der Anrichte schlichtweg deplaziert. Ein Stück Baumrinde hätte besser zur restlichen, spärlichen und einfachen Einrichtung gepasst. Nun, der Kubus war mittlerweile zerfallen. Es gab ihn nicht mehr und eine Statue, die den Großherzog der Schatten darstellte, steht nun an seiner statt. Das Volk war sehr gut mit dem Götterwechsel umgegangen. Das war auch Klarons Verdienst, der seinen Priestern durchaus anschaulich vermitteln konnte, das Gworron nicht mehr existierte, aber die Macht des Großherzogs der Schatten war spürbar, nicht nur Glauben...vielmehr WISSEN. Klaron schenkte sich und Ter Maer noch etwas Kworks ein. “Nehmt diese Phiole”, unterbrach Gwyddion die Gedanken des Hohepriesters. “Sie ist gefüllt mit Schwärze aus dem Tempel. bringt diese zu den Alchimisten und laßt sie untersuchen. Ich möchte wissen, ob wir damit etwas anfangen können, vielleicht als Waffe nutzen oder ähnliches. Zu irgendetwas wird sie wohl gut sein. Da bin ich mir sicher.” Klaron nahm die Phiole entgegen. Die Schwärze wabberte, von der Außenwelt nur durch dünnes Glas getrennt. Manifestierte Finsternis. Kleine Bläschen verpufften innerhalb des Behälters. Andächtig drehte Tar Molan die Phiole. Er würde auch weiterhin Gute Arbeit machen können. Cheragol war nicht umsonst gestorben. Er starb für die Zukunft. Klaron lächelte wissend. Entscheidungen (Kc51) Bedächtigen Schrittes wanderte Gwyddion ter Maer durch die Audienzhalle. Den Blick scheinbar in die Unendlichkeit gerichtet etwas imaginäres sehend, für die anwesenden militärischen Befehlshaber unsichtbar. Ter Maer wirkte ruhig, fast entspannt obwohl es schwerwiegende Entscheidungen zu treffen galt. “Er ist mir zu ruhig” dachte Admiral Dramogar, und betrachtete seinen Regenten bei der Wanderung durch die Halle. Die Stille in diesem riesigen Saal wurde nur leicht unterbrochen durch die aus Horrowod heraufströmenden Stadtgeräusche, dumpf im Hintergrund war Gelächter zu hören. “Hauptsache die Bevölkerung verhält sich ruhig und normal”. Dragomars Blick schweifte ab und erfaßte die mit ihm hier anwesenden Befehlshaber. Natürlich war Hochlord Jabal anwesend. Als Vertrauter Gwyddion ter Maers trug er neben seiner Eigenschaft als Oberkommandierender der Streitkräfte Horrowods eine besondere Verantwortung. Wußte um Geheimnissse und Vorkommnisse die auch innerhalb der Palastmauern gefangen waren. Oberst Jakram von der Reiterei saß direkt gegenüber von ihm. Auch er war in edelstem Schwarzsilber gekleidet, ein grüner Umhang mit einer in Brrogain-Form gestalteten Schließe wies ihn aus. Rechts daneben, gerade einen Pokal absetzend, durch einen Schwarzen Umhang mit einer Schwert – Schließe gekleidet und einer brünierten Rüstung, saß ruhig General Atmira. Er befehligte einen Großteil der edorischen Infanterie. Zahlreiche gewonnene Schlachten und ein unbedingter Siegeswillen paarten sich bei ihm mit einer guten Auffassungsgabe für Strategie und Militärführung. Seine Karriere war ein steiler, blutiger Weg - immer im Dienste Edors. Als letzter in der Runde mußte noch Rhuiarc genannt werden. Das Oberhaupt der Schwarzkittel. Dramogar wurde es etwas mulmig ... soweit dies für Edoren überhaupt möglich war. Rhuiarc saß aufrecht, schlicht in schwarzem Tuch gekleidet an der Tafel. Vor ihm lag , mit dem Heft zum Sitz Ter Maers weisend, eine der berüchtigten SILBERKLINGEN auf dem Tisch. Ein Langschwert aus edelstem, gehärteten Silbers und einer unschätzbar teueren Elfenbeinscheide. Dramogar nahm unbewußt war, daß Klaron bei dieser Besprechung fehlte. Plötzlich kam Ter Maer zur Tafel. Nahm mit seiner Klaue ein großes Pergament vom Tisch und bereitete es aus. Eine noch unvollständige Landkarte Karnicons. “Ich habe entschieden” erwähnte Ter Maer beiläufig in einem sehr, sehr ruhigen Tonfall, der dennoch keinen Widerspruch zuließ. “Dramogar, schaut. Hier befindet sich eine unbekannte Anzahl tronjanischer Schiffe,” Ter Maers Klaue wies auf einen Punkt im Ophis Edors, an der Steilküste. “Wir dulden es nicht weiter, das Tronja uns durch seine Seefahrer so verhöhnt. Sendet eine Abfangflotte dorthin, versenkt die Bastarde. Desweiteren blockiert uns schon wieder Artakakima mit seinen Schiffen und unterstreicht nicht im geringsten friedliche Absichten, wir werden ihnen an diesem Punkt eine Lektion erteilen.... Mit Illyria lasse ich mir noch etwas einfallen, im Moment steht Illyria noch nicht zur Disposition. An diesem Punkt hier werden die Krieger wieder abgeholt. Sie werden jetzt dringender benötigt.” Dramogar hatte verstanden. “Es wird geschehen wie ihr wünscht, mein Regent” erwiderte er. Es kam so etwas wie Vorfreude in ihm auf. “Atmira und Jakram...mein Befehl an Euch. Überschreitet die Grenzen und nehmt euch das Land. Die Bevölkerung wird nicht angerührt. Sollte es Plünderungen geben, werden die Verantwortlichen getötet..Militärischer Widerstand wird gebrochen. Sorgt für ausreichend Nachhut. Ihr bekommt aus Sobokan noch genügend Verstärkung. Unser Volk braucht Nahrung ... und der Großherzog der Schatten benötigt einen Blutzoll zur Wiederkehr .... es sollen die Soldaten der Feinde sein.” Ter Maer schaute auf Rhuiarc, “Euch Rhuiarc brauche ich wohl nichts weiter zu erklären, Eure Schwarzkittel werden wohl den Wahren Glauben in den neuen Gebieten ausreichend verbreiten. Ich mag keine UNGLÄUBIGEN im alten sowie im neuen Land. Ich denke wir haben uns verstanden..... Generäle...ich wünsche das interessante Dinge aus den neuen Ländern unverzüglich zur Begutachtung nach Horrowod gebracht werden .... ihr habt Eure Befehle ... Gruß und Demut dem DUL.” Ter Maer stand aufrecht und betrachtete seine Befehlshaber. “Ihr dürft Euch nun entfernen..” Dramogar, Atmira und auch Jakram erhoben sich, gürteten ihre Waffen, verneigten sich und verließen den Audienzsaal. Das Portal schlug zu. Leicht flackerten die Fackeln an den Wänden. Ter Maer setzte sich und nahm einen tiefen Zug gewürzten Weines. “Rhuiarc, wie weit seit ihr mit den Gefangenen...”, Ter Maer stellte den Pokal ab, seinen Blick auf den Schwarzkittel gerichtet. “Wir verhören sie, mein Gebieter, die Ungläubigen sind im Moment in Sobokan in den Gewölben der ZWEIFLER untergebracht. Wir werden viel Informationen aus ihnen herausholen. Truppenstärke, Landesgröße, wer weiß was der Kapitän der kleinen Flotte an Informationen in sich birgt. Doch ich denke, daß die Zweifler seine Seele zu Tage holen werden....” “Gut...aber was ist mit den Schiffen?” “Diese sind fast restlos zerstört,” entgegnete Jabal, “es scheint, als hätte der Flottenbefehlshaber sein Handwerk nicht verstanden, fünf Schiffe dermaßen in die Katastrophe zu steuern, dazu gehört schon einiges...” Jabal zeigte sich erheitert. Er wurde jedoch schnell wieder ernst als er Gwyddions Blick auf sich ruhen fühlte. “Baumsänger und Schiffsbaumeister untersuchen jedoch die Reste um vielleicht etwas aus der Bauweise schließen zu können. Die Wracks werden teilweise wieder zusammengesetzt. Der Strand danach natürlich gereinigt.” Ter Maer lehnte sich zurück. “Sehr gut, Informationen sind das einzige was uns wirklich hilft im Kampf gegen das vermaledeite Licht”. Er war wieder alleine, Levinia hatte ihm zwischenzeitlich einen Pokal aus besungenem Holz gebracht, ein Trinkgefäß für die nicht offiziellen Stunden. Wein schmeckte in ihm einfach besser. Gwyddion stand auf der Terrasse des Palastes. Frische Seeluft kam von Machairas und ließ die langen, wallenden Vorhänge aus feinster Seide, die die Terassentüren einrahmten, leicht flattern. Sein Blick erfaßte die rege Betriebsamkeit des unter ihm liegenden Horrowods. Die Bevölkerung brauchte Nahrung, Platz, Glauben. Er würde es ihnen geben. Geben müssen. Er verachtete die Nachbarreiche... Geführt von Herrschern die Handel mit ihm wollten, dann auch wieder nicht ... die es sich erdreisteten seine Gewässer zu befahren nur um den Edoren die Weiterfahrt zu verbieten. Verbieten ? Die Edoren lassen sich nichts verbieten ! Es mußte ein Exempel statuiert werden. Möge DUL den Edoren gewogen sein. War es das richtige was er befahl ? Im Sinne der Religion oder im Sinne der Bevölkerung ? Hatte er andere Möglichkeiten ? Waren Edoren nicht als Dämonen verschrieen ? Mußte er dann nicht so handeln ? Rauschen erreichte sein Gehör. Dutzende von Gletschersegler durchzogen den Himmel um ihre Bestimmungsorte an den verschiedensten Orten in Edor zu erreichen ... Die Befehle zu überbringen. Der Krieg war nicht mehr aufzuhalten. Versonnen betrachtete Ter Maer die Silhouetten der anmutigen Tiere mit ihren Reitern vor der untergehenden Sonne. Anmutig und tödlich zugleich.... Kategorie:Chelodarn Kategorie:Inseln des Ophis Kategorie:Reich K2